


Dear Jesse

by Dimirti



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, I can't add too many without spoilers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, this is not a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimirti/pseuds/Dimirti
Summary: Jesse,I'm honestly not sure how much this will help, because I really don't think letters can reach you, but it's all I've got and so here goes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago, a different style of writing and challenged myself to something a bit outside of the norm.
> 
> I'm trying to post more of my collection of writings gathering dust.
> 
> Please pay attention to the tags.

_Jesse,_

_I'm honestly not sure how much this will help, because I really don't think letters can reach you, but it's all I've got and so here goes._

_I don't know why you left, and it made me angry. It made a lot of us angry, I think. Especially Genji. He had Zenyatta to help him. I had Mom. Hanzo, though, he wasn't angry, not really. He just looked broken, if I'm to be honest._

_He was probably the one you should've stuck around for. He loved you. He still does, you know. I don't think that can ever stop and it's obvious._

_I stopped being angry not to long ago and now I just can't really find it in myself to feel anything. Well, not about the fact that you left. It's not like I got along with the archer in the past, but watching him lately, it gets to a person. It's so unnatural and it's because of you._

_So I'm not angry that you left. I'm angry that you let someone love you so deeply and then broke him._

_That's what Genji's mad about, too, if I think about it._

_I wish you'd come back. We all do._

_Especially him._

_-Fareeha._


	2. Chapter 2

_Jesse,_

_I found him on the roof, again. The spot you guys used to share, you know? He was wearing the serape you left behind. He didn't even notice I was there at first. He must really be hurting if he didn't notice my heavy feet._

_He keeps staring over the ocean like you'll just walk over it and be back. It's heartbreaking. He won't talk to anyone. I don't think he's said a word since you left. It's like he's just going through the motions, but isn't really all there._

_How could you be so selfish? I thought I knew you enough, but I guess there's a part that I didn't. I suppose you felt if he had Genji, he'd be okay. Genji's not enough for a broken man, Jesse. Only you can fix this and you need to._

_Come home._

_-Fareeha_


	3. Chapter 3

_Jesse,_

_Your birthday came and went, and it wasn't the same. It was just a normal day for everyone, like they forgot, or more like they didn't want to acknowledge it. I couldn't let it go. I may have had a few drinks in your honor, if only so someone around here could celebrate it as it's meant to._

_Hanzo, though, he remembered. He had a present for you. I don't know what it is. I found it on your bed when I went looking for him._

_He hurt himself. I think it's getting to him. I think he's mad at me a little for saving him, to be honest. He's still in the medbay with Angela even now. It's been three days. Angela doesn't want him alone anymore. He still won't talk. Not really. He still calls to you in his sleep, it seems._

_Genji is angrier._

_It's not exactly something I'm happy about, either._

_I wish you could come save him._

_-Fareeha_


	4. Chapter 4

_Jesse,_

_I know it's been some time, a couple months, I guess. I'm rather glad I started writing these. It's been a bit helpful for me, but I suppose I won't need to anymore. It's not like you can read them._

_Hanzo slipped by Genji somehow. He didn't seem like he wanted to move at all, just accepted his fate in the medbay and we let him, so we hadn't really expected him to leave, much less want to. I suppose we could've done more, but it all seemed pointless after awhile. He didn't want to be here, he made that clear, and I feel like we were forcing him._

_We're not sure when he did it, but we found him on the roof again. I did, anyway. He was wearing that serape again and had gotten a knife. Angela tried, but he was already gone when we got there._

_I'm not sure what to do with these letters, but Mom says to leave them with Hanzo and they'll find their way. That's why this is the last one._

_I guess you know this already, but we're going to bury him next to you. It seemed fitting. I hope Genji can make it, he seems okay but...lost. He tried really hard to save him._

_I hope you're both happy where you are. We're kinda done losing people here. Take care of each other._

_-Fareeha_


End file.
